Breakin' Dishes 'song fic'
by naptownbaby
Summary: Sakura wants to know where her husband Sasuke is, everynight he's been comin home late. will she find out whats up?


Breakin' Dishes (Song fic)

Breakin' Dishes (Song fic)

It ties into the Konoha DL(down low) series of oneshots I've written, so to understand this story better you might want to read "Lost Track of Time" and "Routine"

Summary: Sakura wants to know where her husband Sasuke is. will she find out?

I Don't own Naruto

I don't own the Rihanna song, "Breakin' Dishes"

song

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

--

I don't know who you think I am  
I don't know who you think I am  
I don't know who you think I am  
I don't know who you think I am

Sakura had just arrived home two hours ago from her weekly visit at Hinata's and Sasuke still wasn't home. For the past few days Sasuke has been staying out late and had no other excuse other than "I was out". When she met up with Hinata earlier that day she said Naruto had been doing the same thing, but she just thought it was extra training. Sakura wasn't convinced.

He been gone since three thirty  
And coming home lately at three thirty  
I'm super cool I've been a fool  
But now I'm hot and baby you gone get it

She looked at the clock for what seemed like the 20th time and it read 3:30a.m.

"shit, it's fucking 3:30 in the fucking morning where the hell is that fucking ass, he's been gone 12 fuckin hours." she yelled to herself after her second cup of sake.

"I wonder if Naruto has come home yet lemmie call Hinata" she said more calmly walking to the phone.

Now I ain't tripping ah! I ain't twisting ah!  
I ain't demented ah! well just a lil bit  
I'm kicking asses I'm taking names  
I'm on flame don't come home babe

I'm breaking dishes  
All Night (Oh-oh)  
I ain't go stop until I see police lights  
I'm a fight a man  
I'm a fight a man  
I'm a fight a man

"WHAT, Naruto's home, when did he get there, did he say anything about Sasuke, ask his where that bastard is, Hina-love help me?"

"_Sakura calm down, Naruto just got in I don't think he knows I'm awake, and he went straight to the shower so I can't ask him anything right now. They probably just stayed out training and lost track of time" _

"So help me Hinata I'm gonna kill his ass for making me wait up like this"

"_It's ok Sakura, shit Naruto's getting out of the shower, I'll call you tomorrow ok love. Bye"_

"bye" Sakura said as she started pacing in front of her door, third sake in hand '_damn Tsunade rubbing off on me'_

I'm still waiting, come through the door  
I am killing time, you know bleaching your clothes  
I am roasting marshmallows on the fire  
And what I am burning is your attire

"Dammit, he better have a good fucking excuse for not being here, cuz if he doesn't I'm just gonna have to kill him" She said talking to the sake bottle as she poured her fourth cup. '_I should just pull a_ "Waiting to Exhale" _and put his shit outside and burn it like trash'_

I am getting restless  
I am getting tested  
I can't believe he is always out all night and never checks in  
Is he cheating? Man I don't know  
I am looking around for something else to throw

Clothes and papers were thrown everywhere all over the house. It looked like a tornado had been through there.

"I'm gonna find out just who he's out with, I know there has to be something here" She said searching through all his things for some kind of evidence to use against him.

"I know he's been eyeing that bitch Misiko I work with, such a slut of a nurse, I bet he's with her…" Fifth cup of sake downed in a single gulp. She felt like she was going crazy she knew

"…or maybe its Hana, or Akiko, or... or ugh this is so …aaaaah" She was so frustrated and so suspicious. She needed to know where her good for nothing husband was.

I'm breaking dishes up in here  
All Night (Uh-huh)  
I ain't go stop until I see police lights (Uh-huh)  
I'm a fight a man  
I'm a fight a man  
I'm a fight a man

A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an  
A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an  
Ohhhhh

Forgetting the cup and drinking from the bottle now, she was planted at the front door waiting for her husband. It had been 14 hours since he'd left for raining with Naruto and one and a half hours since Naruto got home. Where the hell is he? He better have a great excuse cuz I'm not letting him past me till I get an explanation.

I don't know who you think I am (I am...)  
But I really don't give a damn right now  
If you don't come I am going to huff and puff until  
I am going to blow this blow this hole  
I am going to blow this blow this hole  
I am going to blow this house house down!  
Dishes breaking dishes breaking

The door opened and Sasuke rested his eyes on his very drunk and very pissed off wife. _'god I'm gonna hear it now, and she's not gonna shut up till morning. Fuck'_ he thought catching her icy glaze.

"why hello Sasuke I'm glad you found time to come home at last, care to tell me what took you" She said in a sweet voice trying to hide her true anger.

"…" he just stood there and stared at her for a while before heading more into the house.

"Sasuke, … Sasuke I'm talking to you"

He kept walking

"SASUKE UCHIHA" she felt like she was going to explode

That stopped him in his tracks. He slowly turned to her acknowledging her

I'm breaking dishes up in here  
All Night (Uh-huh)  
I ain't go stop until I see police lights (Uh-huh)  
I'm a fight a man  
I'm a fight a man  
I'm a fight a man

"what were you doing, who were you with?" yelled Sakura frantically thinking she would finally get an answer

"…"

"Where the FUCK were you"

"out" were the only words he sad before he went into the bedroom and closed the door behind him"

That was the last straw, Sakura Hurano had officially snapped

Breaking Breaking Breaking...  
Dishes Dishes Dishes...

"SSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE"

'CRASHHHHHH' Sasuke smirked as he heard the sake bottle smash into the door he stood behind.

"goodnight Sakura-chan" he whispered heading out the bedroom window. He wasn't gonna deal with that tonight.

AN- to find out where Sasuke was read "Lost Track of Time"

I hoped you liked it, and also checked out my other fics.

Thnx for reading, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
